The Whistler (website)/February 2000
February, 2000 In this issue: Poetry Page pg..2 From the Editor pg. 3 Love Notes pg. 4 Voting Results pg. 5 Knot Hole pg. 6 Page 1 'New Girl In Town' The Whistler Welcomes Student to WPJH by Your Roving Reporter It's not that we don't get new students at Whistling Pines Jr. High. Of course, we get them every year! Even after school starts, the occasional kids joins up and stalks the walks of pine-green lockers. But this time, Whistler fans, we've got a beaut! (And I don't just say this because she's beautiful -- which she IS!) Here's the lowdown on our latest addition: Miss Felicia Ravenswood... YRR: What brings you to WPJH, Miss Ravenswood? FR: A limo, of course...oh! You mean, WHY am I here? Well my father, David James Ravenswood the Third, is in the diplomatic corps. He's been assigned to oversee a trade agreement in the state capital, and so we decided to settle here. YRR: And how do you like it so far? FR: Trés charmant! Oh, I mean -- cool. Very cool. There are so many attractive students at this school, I'm sure I'll meet lots of new friends. YRR: I notice you speak French. FR: Oui! I have spent the last five years living in Paris with my father. So I'm a little out of practice speaking English. I hope everyone will forgive me if I make a few mistakes. YRR: I'm sure they will. Paris must have been great, right? FR: It was! We had a lovely little flat on the Rue de Nouveau Riche. I could visit all the haute couture salons to see the latest fashions... or go to the Left Bank and look at people painting...or tour all the palaces and musuems...There was so much to do! So much histoire! Daddy and I would sit in our favorite little cafe and drink espresso and eat croissants and watch people walking by. (sigh) Out of all the places I have lived, I think Paris is my favorite. YRR: I understand you even modeled... FR: My, you certainly have your sources, don't you? Yes, I was lucky enough to be noticed in one of the salons and asked to model last year's fall fashions for the great designer, Coulotte du Bouef. It was very exciting. I even got to keep some of the clothes! Coulotte and my father are...close friends. YRR: So what are your plans now that you're here? FR: What else? Study hard, make friends, pursue my dream of fashion design. I like to take life as it comes, enjoy every moment wherever I am, and make the most of it. You really have to think like that, if you move around as often as Daddy and I do... YRR: I'm sure I speak for a lot of the students here when I say that I hope you won't be moving anytime soon, Felicia...uh, Miss Ravenswood. FR: Please, call me Raven. All my closest friends do! YRR: Uh, sure. Thanks. Can I, uh, walk you to your next class? FR: Mais oui... Well, there you have it, reader-kids. That's the dope on da bomb, Felicia "Raven" Ravenswood. Be sure to give her a smile and a wave when you see her in the halls. I know I will! Page 2 'Ms. Tinydahl's Poetry Page' ' Love, love, love! I LOVE the poems you send me! And even though it's a little late for Valentine's Day (drat this paper's schedule!) I am still including some love poems on my page. Mind you, no one said all of them would be happy -- because love is not always a happy thing, is it my girls? No, sometimes it is very sad, and lonely, and even cruel. So I have included a variety of words to celebrate the ups -- and downs -- of that most romantic feeling, L'Amour! May your hearts be safe and warm. Till next time -- Ms. T.' Love by Sas5474 Cupid's arrow made it's mark, Aiming right at me. It came whizzing and hit my heart And I fell in love with thee. The thing about you I highly prize Is not your looks or hair But your bright, deep blue eyes, Inside my heart somewhere. For in those eyes I suddenly saw Not some glitz or shine, But how you were without a flaw -- Now I'll try to make you mine. If You Knew by Kiniv If you knew how long I have waited You would have already come. If you had already come We would have had lots of fun. If we knew how much we were waiting To walk from here to there, Then you would have already Spread your sunshine everywhere. The Letter by RK9 My heart beats faster and faster As Valentine's Day gets closer. Will he or will he not, Send me the letter I've sought? Maybe yes, maybe no, Neither you nor do know But if he does, then so shall it be, And I'll know that he really likes me. The Treasure by Flowerbear11 The treasure is something shaped like a heart. It can be ripped or torn apart. It has the colors of Valentines Day, It's gentle and kind in every way. It's found underground and up above, It's just that wonderful, beautiful Love. Dear Secret Valentine by Anonymous You're the Prince Charming of all my fairy tales, You are the breeze that whips through my hair, You're the sun tan lotion at the beach, You are the lessons that my teachers teach, You're the beauty, song and grace, You are the makeup on my face, You are all mine, You're my Secret Valentine! Love And Hate by Amand2 Devotion, Affection Caring, Exciting, Kissing Commitment, Promise, Disgust, Hatred Breaking promises, Breaking dreams, Breaking my heart Moving, Letting go Hate. After Valentine's Day by TinkerBell71 The roses are dead, The violets are too, The chocolate is gone, And so is your girlish figure. Self Explosion by Tkdgrl6 As you hit the self-destruct button To your heart, I whisper, I murmur, I listen To the raging of the storm And the icicles blasting Upward. Your soul shatters into a thousand kaleidoscopic Fragments. Stop. Don't forget. Don't forget the wind. Don't forget the sun. Don't forget the ocean and the marshmallow clouds. Don't forget the earth, warm and forgiving. Don't forget the flowers and the rich soil. And don't forget me. Valentines Haze by Starcluster You will be able to send flowers or candy But sending a Valentine is very dandy It can say "I love you" or "You're my friend" Or "You're my Valentine, friends till the end!" This is getting close to the end of my rhyme So hear this my friend -- send a VALENTINE! Unrequited Love by Sugar Coated Watching her love from a distance far, Wishing hopelessly upon a star, Pleading that he would only see, That she yearns for him silently. Saline tears flow violently forth, While pondering what her life is worth, Without his love she pains so much, Longing for his gentle touch. Lying innocent in a state of slumber, Dreams of him relentlessly numb her, Love can grant both joy and pain, A ruptured heart is love in vain. At last she gazes in his revealing eyes, Spills out her heart's ecstatic cries, He smiles and confesses his feelings true, With a simple "I love you, too." Page 3 'From The Editor:' "Stats'n'Strikes" GUUURRLLLZZZZ!!! Got a strike for nothin'? Feelin' blue and bad about it? Don't know what "stats" are? Here's the deal: When you're asked for "stats" in a postcard, they just want to know your gender, age, maybe your city OR state (we don't recommend both), birth sign, etc. Stuff like that. It's okay to respond to those requests as long as you don't mention: your real name; your phone number or address; school you go (with city or state)…ANY info that could help someone track you down as a particular person in a particular place. If you get a strike and you know (in your heart of hearts!) that you did nothing to deserve it, then write to safety alert or email Customer Support at help@tlcsupport.com. They're there to figure out the mess and take strikes away if it was an honest mistake! You don't get strikes just because some girl tattled on you. You get them for what you write in your postcard -- or if you send chain letters (sorry, but true, they're not allowed!). Hope this helps. ---- Treasure Tips by Tigger0022 Some kids on Purple-Moon really love trading treasures! A couple of people have even started clubs for trading the beauties! Treasure trading is a great thing to have on this site. Here are some tips: 1) Save the treasures from GOODIES & GAMES. In a couple of months, people won't have them anymore! 2) Make sure you always have room in your collection. If you find a treasure that you really like, you might have to clean out a space for it, and that could take a long time. If that happens, the treasure might be gone when you come back! 3) When you clean out your collection, don't delete the treasures; send them to people who might appreciate them as a gift. 4) When you collect treasures, don't always collect just the ones you want. Save room for at least 2 that you think might be rare someday. ---- The Black Lab THE BLACK LAB TREASURE: What is it? Who has it? The closest thing is Meg's "Gytrash" treasure, which IS a big black dog! If you're looking for that, go to The Class Photo and click on Meg's photo to see her page. --The Whistler ---- Makin' The Right Move by Andreagirl12 New girl? Does that ring a bell? Well that's happened to me a lot since my family is in the military. I am kind of experienced at the whole "new girl" thing, so I've got some tips for those of you who have just moved: 1. Talk! Have you ever heard of silent popularity? I don't think so! Unless you are a movie star or a famous millionaire, you are not going to have a lot of friends if you just show up at school and don't say a word. FIND those populars and chat it up! Talk about movies that you have seen or stuff you're interested in. And one thing you don't want to do is bore the person by talking about your rubber band collection (yawn). 2. Smile! People can get the wrong impression of you if you go to school with a get-out-of -my-way expression on your face. People usually think that if you have that expression on your face you're mean and they don't want anything to do with you. A mega-watt smile like Nakili's will draw people to you like bees to honey. 3. Be nice! Nice means treating people with R-E-S-P-E-C-T. Say please and thank you. Sure it sounds like something off of Barney, but it works. These tips will definitely help you be cool for school! Page 4 'Love Notes' Your Valentine Messages To Loved Ones I want to send a sorry note to sweetiepie001. I am sorry about what I did and I hope we can be friends. Please write to me if you still want to be friends. Love, monkeygirlla I'd just like to give a shout out to my best bud for her b-day on March 29. Happy 11 b-day BRADY! From all your Purple-Moon Buds!! You are the best! Without you I can't rest! So will you be my VALENTINE? Cause you're so fine! --JennFeb To Arosie: You are a great friend on the youth team. You're really funny and have a great imagination. --katiemara My valentines message is to Ash Ketchum. You have been such a special part of my life and though you're a cartoon, I love you!!!! -IloveAshK Dear secret love, I am head-over-heels in love for you. You are the key to win my heart! It is not about your car or that you're cute and you have lots of money -- it is that you are the one for me. You are kind, giving and you will go out of your way for me or anyone else. Love, treasurer00 I would like to send my love to Zipp D. of Ky, In hopes that he discovers that I exist by the school Sweetheart Dance. Hi. Happy Mil. to you. Anything great going on for ya? I want to wish you all a wonderful New Year and a Happy Valentine's Day! --Rbug2000 Hey Kate! You are the BEST friend that this girl could ever have! HAPPY B-DAY! --Fashiongirl This is to my best friend Autumn, whom I met on this webpage. She has become my best friend and we know a lot about each other, even though we've never met. I want her to know that she has made me feel welcome and friendly on this site and also that I LOVE her. --Debbie121 I want to wish a very Happy Valentine's day to my friend powerpuff3. She is a great friend! Happy Valentine's Day from NsyncHugeFan. Dear Aaron, my secret crush, Do you love me, or do you not? You told me once but I forgot. So tell me now and tell me true, So I can tell you ... I love you! Love you always, Charlene I met you as a stranger, I leave you as a loved one, I hope we meet in heaven where love never ends. My love to all, KYRA2000 I wish for all my friends every where to have a loving Valentine's Day. -- unikorngirl9 To all our friends on Purple-Moon! Happy Valentine's Day! Hope it's a special one. --1SweetChic14 & Rainflower13 I just want it to be known that I have a major crush on Garry J. I hope if he ever reads this that he'll know I really wanna go out with him. So Garry, please say yes. Peace & Luv Always -- Paparati (Ashley) Dear Justinsluv1, You're the coolest lil sis eva! I love ya and will also miss you when I move. We'll keep in touch right? Love, BSBnDolphins February is a time to spend time with loved ones, old and new. But it is also a time to remember loved ones who have died. On February 17, 2000, I will sit on my bed for a long time to think about my grandfather. I think it as a very sad time for my Dad, for it was his father. Although I was almost too young to know him, I still miss him. I hope every girl at Purple Moon will help all girls who grieve for relatives and friends. Thank You -- AshleyPoke Page 5 'Voting Results' Rockett Stuff Turned To Treasures! We asked you to vote on which objects from Rockett's house should become treasures, and here are the results. Since it was so close between "Winky and Pinky" and the "Amethyst and Pearl Necklace and Earrings," we're giving you TWO treasures for the price of one! Click on the treasures below to collect them. (But don't forget you have to be signed into Share Central first to do that!) ed. note: All images on this page have been lost. The final tally (taken Wednesday, Feb. 9th) was: 'The Pine Report: A Day Of Romance' Maybe Valentine's Day is as dead as the flowers you got from your honey, but it's still worth hashin' over! So this reporter is giving you the snoop scoop on what went down that special day at WPJH: -- A certain art teacher showed up with lipstick on his cheek and stupidity on his face. Rumor has it Ms. Chen was missin' from class about the same time. -- N. W. got so many Valentines she could hardly open her locker. One source sez she might have written some of them herself, just to look good! While we doubt that, there was no doubt about the look on her face when she heard certain guys had spread the love by including new girl F.R. on their Valentine list... -- Moral dilemma: Mr. P. was seen sneakin' in a chocolate heart-shaped cake to Mrs. H's office. Should she say thanks and eat it, riskin' some kind of exotic food poisoning? Or should she hurt chef yuk-ar-dee's feelings by tossing his food bomb in the trash? -- Bo P. sez he doesn't bother with the Cupid's Day. Quote, "Too mushy for me." Will a certain little blonde feel blue from his lack o' love? Or will the fat golden box in her locker soothe her spirits? And who's it from, anyway? -- A certain duo was caught doin' a duet in the Music Room. No names mentioned, but it's not the first time love's inspired songwriting for this pair of lovebirds. --Top jock Chaz came to school NOT smellin' like a rose -- or is that Rose? Seems his little skunky friend at home attracted a wild bud, and when Chaz tried to interfere, he got sprayed. Ya just can't thwart true love! -- N.A. was seen running to the dumpster with a bouquet of flowers. Word is, they was full of Weevils -- and you know what pesky little pests THOSE can be! Ain't unrequited love a boo-hoo? Page 6 'The Knot Hole' The place to come for bits of gossip, special ads, and notes to readers... Need a Treasure Pet? Come to Cuppyluv's and Rocketslove's Treasure Pet Pound! You get a pet of you choice free! We also provide food for your pet, for one treasure -- that's right, all the pet food you want for one treasure! Cat, dog, bunnies, birds, any pet you want free! ---- Dog lovers only! You have to be 9-12. 10 members only. Monthly newsletter with polls. Treasure trading pals. --jigglypuff7 Tongue Twisters! Anybody out there who enjoys trying to say them or making some up, here is your chance to share in the T(Tongue) T(Twister) T(Tales) Club. -- Keli1 The Riddle Club. New riddle every week. 1st, 2nd, and 3rd people who send in the answer, win treasures. -- Jemstonegirl. ---- Camping and Swimming Lovers!! Share favorite camp memories and swimming strokes. Whoever joins gets a free treasure!! Monthly newspaper, trade treasures, awesome websites not many people know about. --alice3467 Sports club for girls 9-12! Talk about sport moves, fav sports , books, all sorts of stuff! We will also vote for prez, etc. Space is limited. --Zippidysport If you like Harry Potter, this is the place for you! When you sign up, you will live in a virtual dorm, have classes, quidditch supplies, your own owl, etc! Everyone is accepted into our FREE magic school! Visit www.expage.com/page/KAMagicSchool or write Mistya Urgent! Trasurequeen tells you to enter your treasures into her contest but she doesn't give them back. She still has mine and they were special. I don't know what we can do to stop her but be on the lookout and don't take chances, ok ? --unicorn87 I am so looking for those 4 crystal treasures that you used to be able to buy in the PM store. If anyone has them, I will give any 3 three treasures that you want in return. ALSO, I am cleaning out my Treasure Collection and I have 12 to give, so the first eleven people to write get one (bonus: the 1st person gets 2!). If you want RARE treasures, I got 'em! Ta-ta!--JazziGurl International Circle of Friends. Girls 10-16. We talk about things that interest us all. People from all over the world have joined this club. Write Mial727 (aol.com) or Whatever1088 (aol.com). ---- We're from all around the world! We've made a non-exclusive club. If you've got a story about an experience in your life or anything you want to share with other girls at Purple Moon write to us at either Earthwitch, LondonLady, EarthDancer, AquaMermaid or ReggieGirl! ---- Like Mandy Moore, Christina Aguilera, Dixie Chicks, Britney Spears or any girl singers? Join the Girls Singing Soul Club (GSSC). Write songs, talk about latest celebrity gossip. Free treasure every month if you join. --1flirtygal4u or rory1. ---- ARTIST FRIENDS is a club for girls who like art, are artists or just like to doodle! --Sasha141 BonBon Overload, for girls who are sweet and sugary! Weekly newsletter including a treasure. Group contests, partner contests, and single girl contests! --luaugirl87 GWAWP (girls with a webpage). Newsletter full of tips, fave websites, FAQS, and things u send in ! --Frisco97 GR2000 (girls rule 2000) club. Monthly newsletters and treasure trades, chats, contests, poetry, stories etc. Make up recipes, dances, stories, poetry etc. Need 9 more people in it. -- Furbybaby A.F.I.G. (Association For Intelligent Girls)! When you are one of the 15 people to join, I will give you a password! We can trade treasures, and tell stories! --Any5pet If you like to write poems or short stories, this is the club for you! Limited to 10 people. First 3 people who say they would like to join will receive a treasure! --LilacFairy6 Girls that love to write stories. Newsletter, contests for best stories, favorite authors. Only 10-15 members. Send me a story or poem that YOU have written and I will pick the best to join. --luvstowrite or ShaniaT2 A club for people whose parents are divorced. Sometimes it's hard to go through such a thing. I can help. I'm going through a divorce, too. Whatever you say is safe with me. --tigger0022 Support group for girls whose parents are divorced, separated, or with step-parents, also if your parents fight or don't get along. Meet at Share Central every two wks. Advice columnist, weekly newsletter w/ treasure. --1Sweetgurl2 Anyone who needs someone to listen, I'm here to help you solve your problems. I promise the next day your answer will be sent to you. -- babyblue162 Need advice or someone to cheer you up? I'll help you! (I'm not bragging but I'm really great at listening to people) --Keishapup Treefrog1231 has resigned from the Save the Treefrog Club. I am getting overloaded with emails and it isn't fun anymore. I'm sorry. I'm sure salsagirl100 is still taking part in it. ---- The Zodiac Manic Club! Send me a postcard telling me your Zodiac and/or Chinese sign. I will organize all info and club/newsletter tasks. Thanks! --RocketGirl04 External Links *The Whistler, February, 2000 Category:Whistler Issues